Ever Love You
by Rubianto
Summary: Aku hanya ingin dicintai didalam dirimu, tidak lebih. Menemani untuk sepanjang umurmu memang aku tak bisa. Namun untuk mengisi hatimu, aku akan terus berusaha. Aku mencintaimu. AU, OOC, ceritanya basi, typoo (s), RnR


**Ever Love You**

NaruHina, KibaShion

Tragedy, drama

Rubianto

MK

Abal, OOC, typo (s), pokoknya gak jelas.

T-M

**...**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

><p>Hingar-bingar gemerlap malam di kota Konohagakure tak dapat membangkitkan asa gadis yang sedang duduk bersimpu di samping makam seseorang.<p>

"Hinata!"

Panggilan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang membelai pendengaran sang gadis. Mendengar panggilan itu seperti menghangatkan jiwanya kembali yang telah membeku akibat kesedihan yang berlarut tanpa akhir.

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut menolehkan wajahnya ke orang yang memanggilnya. Sesuatu yang hangat kembali menjalar ke dalam jiwanya, namun kali ini tidak melalui pendengaran melainkan pandangan dari seseorang yang ia cintai.

'ZRAASH'

Hujan pun turun mengguyur tempat itu. Hinata dan kekasihnya tersebut masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu. Seolah-olah mereka menyambut air hujan yang terus berdatangan sili berganti.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata!" suara dingin nan berat namun di dalam perkataan tersebut ada rasa simpati yang sangat mendalam dari lubuk hati sang pemuda.

Tanpa ada suara selain bunyi gemuruh air hujan yang jatuh di atas permukan tanah yang saat ini sudah mulai ada genangan air dari hujan tersebut. Sang gadis masih saja bungkam tak menghiraukan peryataan dari sang kekasih.

Bimbang. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan jiwa Hinata saat ini.

Awal mula ini terjadi saat dia dan kakaknya pergi untuk membeli bahan makan di supermarket. Hinata tak tau akan apa yang terjadi setelah dia berbelanja. Namun semua telah diatur oleh Tuhan.

Saat keluar dari supermarket hal yang ganjil masih belum terjadi, bahkan Hinata tidak merasakan hal ganjil yang akan terjadi. Semua berjalan tanpa terasa.

Hinata dan kakaknya tidak menggunakan mobil karena jarak antara apartemen mereka dengan supermarket dapat dikatan sangat dekat, sekitar 700 meter. Jadi, apa salahnya jika berjalan disore hari? Bukankah dapat menyehatkan badan?

Tapi naas, saat di persimpangan Hinata tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berwarna hijau. Lantas Hinata yang sudah berada di tengah jalan tak dapat bergerak karena terlalu terpaku pada lampu mobil yang menyilaukan dimatanya.

'Tin... Tin-Tin...'

Suara klakson pun tak dihiraukan Hinata. Saat mobil itu sudah hampir mendekat, Hinata serasa terdorong dan terhempas kebahu jalan. Dan tanpa diduga Hinata, ternyata kakaknya lah yang menolongnya dan berdiri gagah dihadapannya.

'Jangan menangis!'

Itulah kata terakhir kakaknya sebelum tertabrak mobil jeep dan terbaring tepat disampingnya.

"Hinata!..."

Panggilan itu terdengar kembali di telinga Hinata. Hinata mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kekasihnya katakan walaupun tersamarkan oleh air hujan, tetapi dia tidak mau menanggapi perkataan dari kekasihnya.

"...jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan..." sang pemuda mendekati tubuh kekasihnya dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "...calon anak kita."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tak kuat, Naruto. Aku tak kuat." isakan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak. Kau pasti kuat, Hinata."

"Aku tidak kuat, Naruto..." Hinata tetap bersikukuh. "...Kami-sama tidak menyayangiku. Dia tidak menyayangiku.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Naruto tau apa yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya saat ini, yaitu depresi berat yang sangat menekan mentalnya. Dia takut jika depresi ini terus berlanjut akan mengganggu kondisi janinnya, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, Hinata akan mengalami gangguan mental dan berencana bunuh diri.

"Sudahlah, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu. Sebaiknya kita menuju ke mobil dan pulang. Bagaimana?" Naruto berusaha membujuk Hinata untuk kembali kerumah karena dilihat cuaca semakin tidak mendukung dan hari juga semakin larut.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Nii-san?!" Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan yang menggambarkan rasa terpukulnya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Neji akan merasa senang jika berada dekat dengan Oka-san, Otou-san dan Hanabi. Tenang saja, jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada Neji. Kau tau bukan jika Neji itu kuat dan hebat?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Melihat tanda persetujuan dari kekasihnya, Naruto langsung saja menggendong Hinata dengan gaya Bridal Style.

"KYAAA... Tu-turunkan aku, Naruto! Turunkan aku!" rajuk Hinata sembari memukul dada bidang Naruto.

"Tidak, tak akan jika kita belum sampai di dalam mobil."

Kemudian kekasihnya berjalan meninggalkan ke-empat makan anggota keluarganya. Ada rasa enggan dalam hati Hinata ketika dia meninggalkan makam anggota keluarganya. Namun inilah hal yang harus Hinata lakukan, berusaha memendam rasa sakit ini dan berusah untuk merubahnya hanya menjadi kenangan.

Hujan turun semakin lebat. Bagai tak mengetahui jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju menembus hujan dan gelapnya malam di kota itu.

"Hinata."

Naruto merasa khawatir terhadap kekasihnya. Pasalnya, sejak meninggalkan area makam, Hinata sedikit pun tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada dirinya. Dia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, apa yang Naruro rasakan tak sama seperti Hinata.

Jika Hinata kehilangan anggota keluarganya satu persatu, maka Naruto kehilangan anggota keluarganya secara bersamaan. Namun, apa yang dialami oleh Naruto lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata.

Naruto kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Dari ayah, ibu, kakak dan calon adiknya. Mereka semua merupakan panutan Naruto saat dia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Tapi, kejadian itu terjadi saat liburan musim panas.

Tak ada yang mengetahui, tak ada yang menginginkan dan tak ada yang menyangka jika hal buruk akan menimpa keluarganya.

Ingin sekali Naruto menggantikan rasa sesak itu dalam hati Hinata ke dalam hatinya. Namun apa daya, semua itu telah di kehendaki oleh Tuhan.

Naruto sesekali melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. 'Apa yang Kau lakukan terhadapnya, Kami-sama?!' batin Naruto yang tidak tega dengan keadaan Hinata yang sangat tersiksa dan tertekan.

Secara spontan Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh perut kekasihnya. Naruto tak hanya menyentuh, melainkan tangan Naruto mulai meraba perut Hinata yang sedikit mulai membesar.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto yang menyentuh perutnya. Dan dengan perlakuan seperti itu, wajah Hinata merona merah. Bahkan sampai ke bagian telinganya.

Terkembang senyum bahagia di bibir pucat Naruto. "Kurasa dia mulai tumbuh!" pandangan Naruto masih menghadap ke arah depan.

Wajah Hinata terus merona. "I-Iya." ucap Hinata sembari mebuang muka kesamping.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menaggapi respon Hinata yang terkesan lucu tersebut.

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka didepan rumah Hinata. Kediaman itu terlihat sangat sepi sepeninggalnya Neji. Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan kecil dari Hinata.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Lantas, isakan tersebut menarik perhatian dari Naruto dan segera menengok kearah sumber isakan tersebut. Naruto terlonjak kaget melihat siapa yang terisak. Ternyata yang terisak adalah Hinata, kekasihnya tercinta.

"Ada apa, Hinata?! Apakah ada yang sakit?!" tanya Naruto merasa khawatir terhadap kekasihnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto sanksi.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya, namun...

'GREEB'

Hinata meggenggam lengan kiri Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya tersebut. Hinata yang dilihati Naruto hanya menundukkan kepala yang menyembunyikan wajah ayu dibalik poni tebalnya.

Naruto mulai bingung dengan tingkah laku kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Bisakah kita ke apartemenmu saja?!" Hinata masih menunduk.

Seakan tau apa isi hati Hinata, Naruto tak mau bertanya yang tidak-tidak. "Jika itu yang kau mau, kita akan ke apartemenku, sekarang!"

Naruto mulai mengendarai mobilnya melaju melewati rintikan hujan yang sudah tidak deras. Menembus pekatnya malam tanpa ada rasa ragu karena tidak ingin membuat kekasih dan calon anaknya mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka sudah sampai di sekitar gedung apartemen Naruto. Sesegera Naruto menuju basement apartemen Naruto. Sesampainya di basement gedung apartemen, langsung saja Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir miliknya.

"Kita sudah sam..." perkataan Naruto terhenti tatkala seseorang wanita yang sedang ia ajak berbicara tertidur lelap pada kursi penumpang bagian depan.

"Selalu saja seperti ini."

Naruto menghembuskan napas lelahnya. Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera menuju pintu mobil dimana tempat Hinata duduk.

'Cantik'

Itu lah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wajah Hinata saat ini. Sangat tentram, seperti tidak ada yang mengganggu, seperti tak ada masalah yang mengganggu. Seperti masa SMA dahulu saat mereka bermesraan. Tanpa mau membuang waktu, Naruto langsung mengangkat Hinata dengan gaya Bridal Style (lagi) untuk membawanya menuju apartemennya.

Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal hati Naruto. Tangan Hinata terasa dingin, seperti baru saja menyentuh es. Karena penasaran yang memuncak, sesegera mungkin Naruto memeriksa dengan teliti di setiap wajah Hinata.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat bibir kekasihnya yang biasanya terlihat ranum saat ini terlihat pucat pasih. Naruto pun menaruh lagi Hinata di dalam mobilnya dan segera membawa Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Naruto melihat tangan kirinya penuh dengan darah.

"I-i-ini..."

Naruto buru-buru memasuki mobilnya secara terburu-buru dan hampir saja di jatuh tersungkur di depan mobil hitamnya. Sesampainya didalam mobil, ia melihat darah terus saja mengalir dari pangkal Hinata menuju kursi mobil Naruto.

'Akh, brengsek.'

Naruto memukul stir mobilnya. Dia sangat frustasi saat ini. Sebenernya mengapa semua ini terjadi? Pertanyaan itu terus menguap melalu kepala Naruto. Dia pun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Tak peduli rintikan hujan yang mulai reda menjadi deras kembali. Keadaan saat ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Keaadan ini sama seperti mendukung keadaan Hinata yang saat ini sangat depresi.

Naruto terus memacu mobilnya tanpa ada niat untuk mengurangi kecepatan saat di perempatan jalan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Naruto menyadari itu, namun keinginannya untuk membawa Hinata kerumah sakit lebih besar ketimbang resiko yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dia terus mengamati jarak antara tikungan dengan mobilnya. Sampai pada jarak yang tepat, Naruto langsung saja membanting stir-nya. Kedua ban mobil Naruto bagian belakang pun sudah megalami selip. Naruto masih menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Dan tak selang berapa lama, Naruto sudah dapat mengendalikan mobilnya kembali.

"Hah..! Hampir saja..." Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. "...dan sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Sayang."

Hampir 6 menit Naruto melajukan mobilnya, akhirnya dia sampai di depan rumah sakit itu. Langsung saja Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Terdengar jelas bagaimana pintu itu terhantam dengan kerasnya.

'Tolong Hinata, Kami-sama!' kalimat itu terus terlontar dari dalam hatinya semenjak mereka beranjak meninggalkan kawasan apartemen miliknya.

Sesampainya disisi mobil yang lain, Naruto membuka pintu mobil Hitamnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengangkat tubuh Hinata bagi Naruto itu sudah biasa. Biasa jika Hinata dalam keadaan sadar, tidak disaat keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah mengangkat tubuh Hinata, kemudian Naruto menghempaskan kembali pintu mobilnya, namun tidak dengan tangan tan miliknya. Melainkan menggunakan kaki jenjangnya.

Berlari. Ingin sekali Naruto berlari membawa Hinata segera. Namun...

'DOOORR...'

Sebuah besi panas kecil bersarang tepat di punggung kanan Naruto.

"AAAARRGGGH... GAH..."

Hampir saja Naruto jatuh tersungkur dan menjatuhkan kekasihnya jika dia tidak berlutut untuk menahan berat badannya.

"A-akh. B-brengsek."

Naruto terus menggeram sebelum beberapa petugas rumah sakit datang menghampiri Naruto yang kini punggung lebarnya berlinang darah kental. Naruto terus saja menahan rasa sakitnya dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya dan memaku pandangannya pada wajah ayu kekasihnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto berlari membawa kekasihnya keruangan UGD supaya dapat menolongnya. Namun semua itu sia-sia ketika rasa sakit di punggungnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia berusah untuk tetap bangun.

Banyak yang datang menghampiri Naruto. Namun tak ada satu seorang pun yang bertanya kepada Naruto. Yang ada hanyalah bisikan-bisikan kecil yang keluar dari mulut orang disekeliling Naruto sebelum seorang gadis yang menghampirinya.

"A-a-apa yang te-terja..." tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis yang tengah menghampiri Naruto napasnya terhenti sesaat setelah melihat keadaan Naruto dan Hinata. "...N-Na-Naruto?!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya, sontak mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Sh-Shion?!"

Gadis yang di panggil Shion pun segera berusaha membantu Naruto untuk membawa Hinata keruang UGD. Shion pun mengikuti posisi Naruto, berlutut.

"Se-sebenarnya, a-apa yang sedang te-terjadi?!" Shion berbicara panik setelah melihat keadaan Hinata yang saat ini sudah pucat pasih.

"Bi-bisa bantu a-aku?" ucap Naruto terbata.

"Tet-tentu saja, Naruto."

Shion mulai mengangkat tubuh Hinata menggantikan Naruto yang masih berlutut lemah. Sedangkan semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan adegan itu, menjadi terpesona dan ada yang merona. Melihat adegan barusan seperti melihat drama percintaan yang sangat menyentuh hati.

"Apakah disini hanya ada aku saja?!" Shion berteriak nyaring sembari menahan berat tubuh Hinata yang saat ini telah Shion bopong.

Lantas teriakan Shion menyebabkan semua orang yang ada disana bebondong-bondong untuk berebut menggendong Hinata. Tak terkecuali lelaki Hidung Belang.

"Hey. Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" omel Shion yang kali ini tengah menghalangi tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya. "Bukan wanita ini, tetapi lelaki yang itu."

Terlihat raut wajah kecewa tergambar jelas di permukaan wajah lelaki Hidung Belang tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagi pula, menolong seseorang tidak harus dari segi penampilan fisiknya saja, bukan? Kita menolong harus dengan hati yang ikhlas, bukan?

Shion pun tertawa kecil melihat perubahan raut wajah lelaki di hadapannya. "Ayo cepat, bawa dia kedalam! Mereka harus segera mendapatkan perawatan dari pihak rumah sakit ini."

"Ha'i. Yoosh!" ucap semua lelaki yang ada disana.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh semua orang, Naruto pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

**...**

Di suatu tempat seperti padang pasir, ada seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring lesu. Pemuda dengan surai blonde tersebut berbaring atau lebih tepatnya tidur dengan pulansnya. Seperti hidup tanpa ada beban sedikitpun yang menempel pada pemuda itu.

"Ngghh.."

Sang penuda kini tengah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Mengerjepkan mata menyesesuaikan kondisi pupil mata yang masih melebar. Memposisikan tubuh mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Matanya terus menelusuri padang pasir yang tandus. Setiap penglihatan yang dia terima, tak ada tanda disana ada kehidupan yang berarti. Hanya sebuah pohon kaktus yang sangat besar dan oasis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aduh... Sebenarnya ini dimana?!" teriak pemuda tersebut frustasi.

Pemuda itu berdiri berusaha berjalan menelusuri setiap pasir yang ada di hamparan tempat itu. Berusaha berjalan adalah harus dia lalukan jika dia ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Berjalan terus berjalan tanpa ada pemikiran kata untuk berhenti. Matanya terus melihat kesana kemari mencari yang pasti. Lelah atau pun penat tak dia hiraukan. Hingga saatnya dia mendengar suara kecil nan lembut membelai gendang telinganya dari arah punggungnya.

"Naruto!"

Sebuah panggilan yang sangat berarti bagi pemuda itu. Mendengar panggilan itu seperti ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang terasa sangat bebas, yaitu rasa gelisah terhadap kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu segera berbalik melihat siapa yang mempunyai suara itu. Perkiraannya tak salah, dilihatnya dengan teliti ada seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai, yaitu kekasihnya.

Dengan rambut yang tergerai bebas, tubuh yang bisa dibilang sempurna dan jangan lupa mata indah seperti batu Amethys yang bersinar terang tengah berlari menuju pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengkerutkan dahinya rapat-rapat. Bingung menyelimuti perasaannya saat ini. "Hinata?!"

"Naruto!"

Wanita itu masih berlari berusaha menjangkau tubuh kekar milik sang pemuda. Terus dan terus berlari menuju pemuda. Tanpa ada terbesit kata letih untuk menuju sang pemuda. Sampai pada akhirnya sang wanita berhasil memeluk rubuh kekar pemuda itu.

'BRUUK.."

Wanita muda itu memeluk erat pemuda yang kini tengah dilanda rasa bingung. Hinata, nama wanita yang kini tengah memeluk sang pemuda atau Naruto. Membenamkan wajah ayunya didalam dekapan kkasihnya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan dari kekasihnya tersebut dan memberikan rasa hangat nan nyaman.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Terdengar suara isakan yang sangat tidak ingin Naruto dengarkan.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Hey, kenapa menangis?" Naruto mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya.

"Hiks.. Ne-Hiks.. Neji-nii.. Hiks.."

Naruto kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang belum lama terjadi. Tetapi dia masih bingung tentang tempat yang kini dia berada.

"Tak apa. Neji bahagia jika kau tak bersedih kembali."

Dengan perasaan bahagia, Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata supaya wajah cantiknya terlihat olehnya. Perlahan Naruto mengeleminasi jarak antara dia dan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia pun hanya memjamkan matanya.

'CUP'

Hangat. Ciuman yang sangat dirindukan kedua umat manusia ini kembali hadir di permukaan kulit bibir masing-masing. Perasaan resah dan gelisah dalam hati keduanya pun hilang sekejab saat kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam satu kata, bercumbu.

Awal yang direncanakan oleh Naruto adalah hanya ciuman singkat yang hanya diperuntukan untuk menutup luka yang terbuka kembali. Tetapi karena hasrat yang sangat memburu, ciuman itu pun digunakan untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang terpendam didalam diri Naruto.

Dan pada awalnya juga, Hinata menerima perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Namun dengan apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian waktu, Hinata pun mulai memberontak dengan cara mendorong dada bidang sang kekasih.

Namun sayang, tangan kekar sang kekasih yang entah sejak kapan berada pada tengkuk dan pinggulnya menahan kuat-kuat supaya posisi saat ini yang sedang mereka lakukan tidak berubah.

"Mmpppphhh..."

Hinata berusaha berbicara dalam mulut kekasihnya. Tetapi yang dia lakukan malah terdengar seperti erangan yang sangat eksotis di telinga kekasihnya.

Semakin lama ciuman itu berlangsung, semakin lama pula Hinata berusaha lepas. Naruto yang tahu Hinata berusaha menolak perlakuannya, tangan yang berada di tengkuk Hinata dia tarik menuju payudara Hinata sebelah kiri.

Tangan tan itu mulai meraba halus, menjamah dan mengasah seperti layaknya pedang kesatria yang akan di pakai untuk bertarung. Tangan itu terus meraba, namun kegiatan itu terhenti tatkala pikiran mesum Naruto mulai masuk kedalam alam kesadaran. Akibatnya, tangan itu bukan hanya meraba, namun juga meramas kasar payudara yang bisa di kategorikan besar.

"Nngggghhhh... Nngaahhh... Hah.. Hah.."

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi tidak untuk tangan tannya pada payudara Hinata. Tangan itu mulai bergerak nakal, bahkan tangan yang satu pun mulai mengikuti aksi kembarannya tersebut.

"Ahh.. Ahh-Na-Naruhh.. Ah.. Su-sudahhh Nah-Naruh-ahh.."

Naruto yang mendengar rengekan kekasihnya pun menghentikan aksi nakalnya tersebut. Tangannya mulai terulur masing-masing menuju sisi kepala Hinata. Tanpa ada peringatan, Naruto mengecup lembut kening Hinata secara singkat.

Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata yang menyebabkan wajah Hinata memerah. "Gomennasai!"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sembari memukul dada bidang kekasihnya. "Ba-baka. Naruto no baka!".

"Aw.. Aw.. Hei, sakit Hime.. Aw.." Naruto berusah menahan tangan mungil Hinata.

"Ba-baka, baka, baka. Naruto no ero!" Hinata berteriak dengan lantang.

"Eh?! E-ero?!" Mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya tersebut, Naruto memasang wajah konyolnya yang membuat Hinata yang sejak tadi memukuli dadanya kini tengah tertawa kecil.

Naruto yang berhasil menjalankan aktingnya langsung saja menangkap tangan Hinata yang masih ada di ddada bidangnya dan kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangan Hinata di depan dada bidangnya.

"Ne, kau sih yang mulai duluan."

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto yang menyalahkannya, lantas saja tidak terima. Langsung saja tangannya ia hempaskan berusaha melepaskan genggamam dari Naruto dan berkacak pinggang. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyalahkan aku, iya?!"

Naruto yang tidak menyangka jika yang ia katakan tadi salah, ia hanya mampu menelan ludahnya perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, begitu?!"

Hinata mulai murka.

"Bu-bukan be-begitu, Hi-Hi-Hina-nata." dirinya sampai tergagap menanggapi kekasihnya.

"Lalu apa?! Kau bisa jelaskan semuanya, hah?!" Hinata masih marah.

Naruto menelan ludahnya sesaat. "Ja-jadi begini..." Naruto menarik napas sejenak, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedang mengebu-gebu. "...wajahmu itu loh yang sangat imut menyebabkan..." Naruto merasa ragu jika ia harus mengungkapkannya.

"Menyebabkan apa?! Hah?!"

Naruto pun memberanikan diri. "...menyebabkan, hasratku tergugah. Kau tahu bukan apa yang kumaksud?"

"Eh?! Be-benarkah?!" kali ini Hinata yang memasang wajah konyolnya dan tentu saja semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya andai saja dia tidak sadar jika saat ini dirinya tengah dalam keadaan bersalah. Naruto pun mulai rileks dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Benar. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu."

Hinata mulai memandang wajah Naruto dengan memasang pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Ja-jadi, yang sa-salah itu, a-aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bwahahahahahahh.." Naruto audah tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. "Kau ini. Sebenarnya aku tuh ingin bertanya."

"Bertanya?!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

Raut wajah Naruto mendadak serius yang membuat Hinata juga memasang mimik wajah serius.

"Ne, Hinata... Ini dimana ya?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "A-aku tak tahu ini ada dimana."

Hinata sweetdrop mendengar penuturan kekasih tanpannya ini. "Aku kira ingin bertanya apa. Ini di..." Hinata memotong perkataannya membuat Naruto bingung dan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Di...?!"

Hinata menaikan tangannya dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Di.." Naruto pun mengikuti gaya kekasihnya itu. "Di.."

"Di...?!"

"Di... Dimana-pun-ini-berada-aku-tak-bisa-memberitahukan-dirimu-karena-ini-kesepakatan-yang-sudah-terjalin-disini.

Mulutnya pun terbuka lebar saat Hinata selesai mengatak kalimat itu dengan kecepatan maksimal. "Hah?!"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Tersenyum tulus Hinata hadirkan diwajah cantiknya.

Naruto merasa senang karena Hinata memanggil namanya dengan sufiks 'kun'. "Tak apa. Lagi pu..."

'Teng.. Teng.. Teng..'

Bunyi seperti bel yang sangat besar terdengar nyaring di kedua gendang telinga sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekitar mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Seperti di alam mimpi saja.

"Whooaa. Ada apa ini?!" Naruto mulai bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Naruto... Kun..."

Panggilan lembut membuat Naruto menaruh perhatian pada Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa. Semoga kau hidup dengan senang."

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengarkan penuturan Hinata kekasih tercintanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana tempat ini? Pertanyaan ini terus berputar di kepala milik Naruto.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, hah?!" suara Naruto mulai meninggi.

Air mata pun jatuh di mata amethyst Hinata. "Maafkan aku!"

Tubuh Hinata mulai menjadi bayangan. Naruto yang mengetahui itu langsung saja memeluk Hinata.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya."

"Ini sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hinata?!" Naruto semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Kurasa Kami-sama memang tidak menyayangiku."

Air suci bening tersebut kembali jatuh dari batu mulia Amethyst. Menetes diatas bahu tegap kekasihnya.

Tubuh Hinata semakin terlihat samar di barengi cahaya putih yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Terus dan terus, hingga sebuah cahaya putih bersinar sangat terang berada dibelakang tubuh Hinata yang menjadi samar.

Cahaya itu membentuk seperti sebuah tubuh manusia yang berawakan seperti Naruto. Setelah cahaya itu meredup, barulah terlihat sesosok tubuh manusia yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Sontak sosok yang ada dihadapan Naruto membuat dia melepaskan pelukannya dari kekasihnya.

"Me-Menma?!" pekik Naruto terkejut akan apa yang ada di depannya.

Sedangkan Hinata juga merasa terkejut atas kedatangan Menma, sang pemberi perintah.

Sosok yang di panggil Menma tersebut menyunggingkan senyum kepada Naruto. "Kau semakin mirip denganku, Otoutou."

Kaki Naruto terasa melemas dan di detik berikutnya dia jatuh terduduk. "A-apa?! Sebenarnya ini apa?!" Naruto mulai muak dengan semua ini.

Hinata hanya memasang wajah sendunya melihat Naruto seperti ini.

Menyunggingkan senyum terhangat untuk sang adik adalah keinginan Menma sejak adiknya lahir. Namun naas menghampiri Menma saat dia berusia 22 tahun yang berada dirumah bersama adiknya. Saat itu terjadi perampokan dan Menma harus tertembak dibagian belakang kepalanya akibat melindungi Naruto yang berumur 3 bulan. Dan inilah saatnya dia menunjukannya. Walaupun bukan disaat yang tepat.

"Akankah kau berteriak terus-menerus seperti itu di depan kekasihmu, hah?!" Menma merangsek maju dan tangannya terulur kedepan untuk memeluk adik kesayangannya yang sedang jatuh terduduk. "Kurasa kau harus belajar kembali, Otoutou!"

Naruto merundukkan kepalanya memaku pandangan di butiran-butiran pasir yang berdebu.

'GREB'

"Kau akan belajar kembali di duniamu!"

Menma memeluk Naruto dengan erat tanpa ada tanda umtuk melepaskannya.

"Apakah kau bisa jelaskan ini dimana?!" Naruto berucap sendu mensandarkan dagunya pada pundak kakaknya.

"Ini adalah dunia dimana kau akan memilih untuk hidup dan mati." ucap Menma datar.

'DEG'

"Hidup dan mati?!" gumam Naruto.

Menma mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya. Memang seharusnya kau memilih hidup atau mati."

"Se-seharusnya?!" gumam Naruto kembali.

Menma melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak adiknya itu. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa?!" ucap Menma sembari terkikik geli.

"Kau mengganggu momennya, Baka!" ucap lirih Naruto.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?!" sekilas Menma melihat kearah Hinata yang cahaya ditubuhnya mulai meredup dan terlihat samar.

"Kau bisa menunggunya, Hinata?!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda kesanggupannya.

"Langsung saja keinti masalahnya... Hinata menukarkan hidupnya denganmu. Seharusnya dia harus hidup karena sedang mengandung janinmu, tapi karena dia sangat menyayangimu dia membuat perjanjian terhadap dewa kematian."

"Hi-Hinata?!" Naruto melirik kearah Hinata sekilas. Dan lagi-lagi di balas anggukan kecil Hinata.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membuat ini lebih mudah untuk kau lewati."

Menma pun menjentikan jarinya dan muncullah suatu gambaran besar seorang bayi yang masuh kecil.

"Itu adalah bayi yang Hinata kandung." Menma semakin memeluk erat. "Mirip bukan dengan kita?!"

Naruto menatap sendu bayangan didepannya yang mempunyai mahkota emas seperti dia dan Menma, kulit berwarna putih, dan jangan lupa saat bayi itu membuka kulit mata mungilnya terlihatlah mata blue shapire yang mirip dengannya.

"Kurasa dia hanya mirip dengan Tousannya dan Kasannya."

"Ya, seandainya Naruto. Seandainya." tak terasa air mata Menma meleleh dari sumbernya.

Tak lama kemudian, cahaya di tubuh Hinata makin lama makin terang dan cahaya di tubuh Menma pun kembali datang.

"Naruto-kun!"

Panggilan lembut mengiringi langkah Hinata menuju Naruto yang saat ini tengah dipeluk oleh kakak iparnya. Menma yang mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan Hinata, akhirnya pun ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenanglah aku, Naruto-kun."

Di detik berikutnya Hinata sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Pelukan itu pun dibalas oleh Naruto dengan erat pula, seperti ada perekat diantara kedua insan tersebut. Membangun kembali asa yang telah runtuh akibat kata-kata halus tetapi memiliki maksud berbanding terbalik. Memeluk terus kekasih tercinta, seakan itu adalah hal yang perlu dilakukannya saat ini.

"Na-Naruto-Kun?!"

Suara kecil nan lembut membelai pendengaran sang pemuda kembali, seperti mendengar suara alunan musik dari surga yang tak akan pernah berhenti. Memberikan rasa sejuk dalam raga yang tengah membeku tanpa ada pemanas yang menemani. Tak ada untaian kalimat yang terdengar. Yang ada hanya panggilan menyejukan jiwa.

Pelukan itu semakin erat, seperti tak akan ada tanda untuk dapat memisahkan satu dengan yang lain. Memberikan rasa hangat dalam jiwa yang mati entah sejak kapan terjadi.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya..." Menma mulai mebuka suaranya. "...ayo Hinata, kita sudah melebihi waktu."

Pelukan itu mulai melonggar dalam kehendak sepihak yang dilakukan Hinata. Melepaskan rasa hangat dan menyenangkan yang hadir dalam dekapan lembut itu. Memberikan suatu rasa yang sama sekali tak diinginkan oleh mereka berdua.

Kini tubuh mereka benar-benar berpisah dari satu dengan yang lain. Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menggapai wajah yang selalu dapat membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Entah, bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang dapat membuat wajh kekasihnya itu begitu menggoda dan dapat membuatnya menjadi gila.

Mungkin Naruto tak akan dapat melupakan wangi shampo yang selalu hinggap di setiap helaian rambut indigo itu. Wangi memabukan lavender yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya melewati alam bawah sadar, seperti meninggalkan semua beban yang aada di dunia.

Naruto masih ingat betul ketika saat itu, saat dimana mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sah. Tak dapat dipisahkan dan tak dapat dihancurkan walaupun seribu halangan menerjang cinta mereka. Wangi lavender yang tak pernah hilang walaupun sudah berhari-hari menempel di tubuhnya memberikan kesan seperti memang mereka lah cinta sejati yang tak akan dapat dipisahkan oleh apapun.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Maut adalah penghalang bagi cinta suci mereka, cinta tulus mereka yang telah mereka bangun sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Saat itu mereka yakin cinta mereka abadi. Memang terbukti sampai saat ini mereka masih saling mencinta, walaupun jiwa dan raga mereka terpisah antara ruang dan waktu yang sangat berbeda karena maut yang memisahkan.

Perlahan butiran air bening seperti kristal jatuh dari kedua mata berwarna seperti batu Amethyst tersebut. Memperlihatkan kantung mata yang tebal seperti sehabis menangis tanpa henti. Memberi pengertian akan rasa sakit yang menjalar didalam hati meskipun sementara ia lalui.

Mendongakkan kepala berusaha melihat semua kembali seperti biasa kembali. Tanpa ada kejadian dimana membuat Hinata terpuruk. Memutar balikkan waktu tanpa peduli siapa dia. Membiarkan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya kembali lagi bersamanya. Tak peduli hal apa yang akan terjadi, walaupun hal yang sangat berat harus ia tanggung, dia tidak perduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah itu. Namun semua telah sirna dan satu hal yang ia tahu, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya hamba Tuhan yang lemah, tak punya kuasa apa pun dan tak punya kehendak apa pun. Dia hanya segelintir orang lemah yang meminta lebih pada Tuhannya. Dia adalah orang itu.

Dalam sepi, Naruto menurunkan tangan yang ia angkat untuk meraih kekasihnya. Asa yang telah tumbuh kembali, kini pun telah hancur kembali.

"Kalian, akan pergi sekarang?!"

Suara Naruto terdengar serak. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dia coba untuk menyentuh dadanya pun dia tak dapat menemukannya sendiri. Mungkinkan ini yang di sebut-sebut sebagai 'sakit hati'? Jika benar, mengapa semua ini harus terjadi di saat seperti ini?

"Ya, tentu kami akan pergi." Menma menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata birunya itu. "Kuharap... Bukan. Kami harap, kau bisa menjalani hidupmu kedepan. Jangan pernah melihat kebelakang kembali. Kehidupan dan kesuksesanmu menjadi nomer satu. Asa itu akan segera kembali, jika kau menjalaninya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Bukan sebuah harapan yang samar, melainkan sebuah ambisi yang tak akan tercapai. Untuk menggapai sebuah bintang tak perlu kita menujunya, hanya dengan sebuah keinginan yang kuat dan berusaha dengan giat akan menjadikan bintang peraduan untuk kita." ucap Naruto dan Menma bersamaan.

Menma tersenyum simpul mendengar adiknya bebicara sepertinya. "Kau sudah tahu?!"

Naruto pun juga tersenyum kepada kakaknya yang tampan itu. "Kau sudah mendengarkannya, bukan?!"

"Ya."

Cahaya ditubuh Menma dan Hinata bertambah terang. Memberikan isyarat tentang keberadaan mereka didepan Naruto tidak akan lama lagi.

"Berjanjilah jika kau akan hidup bahagia didunia yang penuh kebohongan ini!"

Berusah berbicara, namun lidah kelu. Berusah bangkit, namun tulang ngilu. Berusaha menyangkal namun hati tahu. Memberi semangat diri seperti tak ada arti. Memberi kekuatan jiwa seperti tanpa hati. Bertahan sekuat raga tetapi jiwa tak bisa.

Naruto tau, jika dirinya tak dapat mencegah takdir yang telah Kami-sama berikan kesetiap orang yang hidup didunia ini.

Naruto menatap mantap Menma dan Hinata. "Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga demi cita-cita yang ingin kau raih. Menpunyai adik yang sukses dalam segala hal."

Menma tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto, adik kecilnya. "Itu harus."

"Dan untuk mu, Hinata..." Naruto berdiam diri sesaat. "...aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana, hehehehh." dan mukai bertingkah konyol.

Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ya-yang terpenting adalah ka-kau hidup bahagia di dunia." wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ya.." hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam satu sama lain. Tak ada gerakan berarti yang menyita perhatian. Memikirkan sesuatu hal yang tak akan pernah orang lain tau. Tak akan pernah ada yang tau meski pun itu belahan jiwa mereka.

Menma yang sudah tau tentang keadaan yang akan terjadi disini, akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Hhhmm... Hinata, ayo kita pergi. Sudah terlalu lama kita berada disini." ucap Menma sembari mengamit tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

Sontak saja perbuatan Menma mengundang perhatian dari adiknya, Naruto.

"Hey... Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Naruto mulai murka dengan kelakuan kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

Menma yang menyadari kemarahan Naruto, sesegera dia melihat tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Tanpa ingin membuang banyak waktu lagi, Menma segera melepaskan genggamannya yang berada di tangan mungil Hinata dan mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Iya iya. Tak apa jika hanya berpegangan tangan, hahahahahh." Naruto tertawa lepas melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sangat lucu dimatanya. "Oh ya. Bagaimana cara aku kembali ke dunia." mimik wajah Naruto pun sekejap menjadi panik.

Menma dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kau hanya memejamkan mata dan relax..."

"Baiklah jika begitu." belum selesai berucap, perkataan Menma pun di potong oleh Naruto dan dia pun langsung melaksankannya apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Menma tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Kami pergi dulu."

"Ya ya ya ya." Naruto mebuka kembali kelopak matanya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan mengahampiri Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya." Berakhirnya perucapan itu pun juga di mulainya ciuman singkat yang di luncurkan oleh pemuda pirang itu dan setelah ciuman itu Naruto langsung duduk dan kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menuju dunia nyata.

Menma hanya melongo melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. Sedangkan Hinata, tak usah diceritakan, karena saat ini Hinata merasa malu yang luar biasa di depan menma.

**...**

Di ruangan yang berbau khas. obat-obatan, terdapat dua insan manusia berbeda gender. Wanita dengan mahkota blonde itu sedang duduk setia menenani sang lelaki yang mempunyai warna mahkota menghiasi bagian atas kepalanya yang hampir sama dengan wanita blonde disampingnya.

"Na-naruto!"

Sang wanita berucap lirih memanggil nama lelaki yang sedang berbaring itu. Terus menggenggam tangan sang lelaki terus berdoa pada Tuhan meminta kebaikan menimpa pada diri lelaki yang tengah ia genggam.

Suara decitan pintu pun tak mempengaruhi perhatian wanita blonde itu dari lelaki blonde yang ia genggam. Seseorang yang membuka pintu itu terus masuk kedalam dengan langkah yang pelan. Berharap tidak mengganggu wanita blonde itu. Tangan hangat seseorang yang masuk ke kamar itu memegang pundak wanita blonde itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu." ucap hangat lelaki yang saat ini telah mengambil kursi di sudut ruangan.

Wanita itu tetap tidak bergeming mendengar lelaki dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya.

Ciuman hangat dihantarkan oleh lelaki bertato segitiga itu di pipi putih nan mulus si wanita blonde itu. Ciuman itu pun menyadarkan keberadaan lelaki bertato di ruangan itu.

"E-eh?!" wanita itu pun segera menghadap kearah ciuman itu bersumber kemudian wanita itu melepaskan genggaman tangan hangatnya dan ditaruhnya tangan itu diatas paha yang tertutupi pakaian wanita itu. "Ta-tap..."

Lelaki itu kembali mencium wanita blonde, namun kali ini si pemuda bertato itu bukan mencium di pipi mulus nan putih itu lagi melainkan tepat di bibir merah ranum yang sedikit pucat wanita blonde.

Senyum ramah melekat di bibir pucat lelaki bertato segitiga itu. "Kau terlalu mengawatirkannya. Sedangkan dirimu tak kau pedulikan. Dan bagaimana dengan keadaan dia?"

Tangan kekar pemuda itu turun menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya mengelus perut wanita blonde itu.

Sontak perbuatan pemuda bertato atau kekasih dari wanita itu membuat si wanita terlonjak kaget akibat perbuatan lelaki itu.

Berusah berbicara namun lidah terasa kelu. "Mmm... Ke-ke-keadaan di-dia?" Sang wanita berpura-pura tidak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Sang lelaki mukai bosan dan menghela napas panjang dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan bayi kita, Shion-chan?"

Sang wanita yang telah diketahui namanya, Shion merasa terkejut dengan ucapan calon ayah dari calon bayinya. "O-oh, ma-masalah i-itu. Te-tenang saja, pa-pasti keadaannya ba-baik-baik saja, Ki-Kiba-kun."ucap Shion dengan wajah yang sangat merah saat ini.

Kiba tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan dari Shion. Shion pun tersenyum saat melihat Kiba tersenyum kepadanya. Namun...

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Tapi, bisa panggilkan aku dokter. Aku sedang memerlukannya."

Suara besar nan bulat itu mengusik pendengaran dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati padangan cinta mereka. Langsung saja mereka berdua melihat kearah asal suara tersebut.

Jika ditanya siapa yang terkejut, yang pasti terkejut adalah Shion. Sedangkan Kiba, hanya dan terus tersenyum kearah Shion.

Melihat lelaki blonde yang sedang bangun dari ketidaksadarannya, badan Shion mulai bergetar, semua indra miliknya serasa menegang dan Shion pun menangis sembari mendekap mulut manisnya.

"Apakah aku hanya sendiri disini?"

Ungkapan dengan nada tanya itu membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu tersenyum. Seakan lupa tentang keadaan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Seakan lupa jika ada cinta yang hancur berkeping hingga tak tersisakan lagi.

Menyisakan luka di hati lelaki blonde itu. Mengukir kembali rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami dulu. Cinta yang tulus, namun terpisah karena maut.

**...**

"Apa?!"

Suatu kata yang dapat membangunkan seseorang yang sedang koma. Bagaimana tidak, jika kata itu di ucapkan oleh wanita manis bernama Shion dengan nada sangat kesal.

Sang lawan bicara Shion itu pun hanya memijat pelipisnya sembari menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Bisakah anda kecilkan suara anda sedikit... saja?!" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicara dari wanita manis nernama Shion.

Shion mulai berdiri dari kursi yang menjadi panas saat Shion duduk disana. "Memangnya harus selama itu?!"

"Ya, memang. Jika anda menginginkan pria itu sembuh secara total atau sembuh dalam arti dapat kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya."

Shion kembali duduk di kursi panas itu. "Mengapa harus selama itu?! Kalau rawat jalan bisa, tidak?!"

Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna blonde itu hanya memasang wajah bosan saja. Sedangkan Shion yang diperlakukan seperti itu, akhirnya dia juga membalas menatap wanita blonde itu.

Keadaan diruangan itu menjadi hening sesaat Shion membalas tatapan bosan wanita paruh baya blonde tersebut.

Shion hanya menatap mata dari wanita yang sedang menggunakan seragamnya dan terdapat nametag disisi kiri atau tepatnya diatas payudara besar sebelah kiri wanita itu yang bertuliskan 'Tsunade'.

Wanita paruh baya atau Tsunade mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Dan kegiatan Tsunade itu membuat Shion merasakan suatu rasa seperti rasa kemenangan atas pertarungan tatap menatap antara wanita tua yang sanagat menyebalkan.

"Kau kira ini pasar?! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menawar kesehatan seseorang seperti menawar ikan di pasar." teriak murka Tsunade tepat di depan muka Shion.

Mendapat bentakan yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya, Shion terdiam dan mulut manis itu terbuka sedikit lebar. Melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini dialaminya, Shion merasa tak percaya dengan emosi seorang dokter paruh baya di depannya.

Akhirnya Shion pun sadar dari keterkejutannya. Bersegeralah dia berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih!"

Selesai teriakan itu, bunyi debaman pintu pun tak terelakan yang membuat dokter Tsunade kaget.

Dengan raut wajah yang masih marah, segera lah Shion menuju ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat yang saat ini tengah bersama kekasihnya, Kiba. Bunyi debaman pintu pun terjadi kembali. Namun kali ini bukan di ruangan dokter paruh baya itu lagi. Melainkan di tempat ruangan Naruro dirawat yang menyebabkan Kiba menumpahkan sup tepat diatas paha Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa tersiram segera berdiri diatas ranjang dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di atas pahanya sendiri tanpa perduli pada luka yang sedanv ia alami. Sedangkan Shion yang mulainya cemberut, sekarang menjadi riang tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Kalo Kiba, dia sedang memberikan tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto. Hi.. hi.. hi.." ucap Shion meminta maaf yang masih tertawa dengan sedikit nada gugup. "Tapi kan bukan aku yang menumpahkannya. Hi.. hi.."

Sekejab gerakan Naruto terhenti dan melihat kearah Kiba dengan tatapan tajam. Kiba yang tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang terlihat marah mulai ketakutan akan kesalahannya.

"I-ini bu-bukan salahku, Na-Naruto." Naruto masih melihat kearah Kiba. "Ka-kau tau bu-bukan. A-aku juga te-terkejut dengan ke-kedatangan Shion."

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan angin segar, Kiba pun melancarkan aksinya. Yaitu dengan cara memasang wajah dengan tatapan memelas.

Dengan tatapan memelas yang Naruto terima dari Kiba, akhirnya hati Naruto luluh begitu saja. Naruto pun kembali berbaring di ranjang yang kini ada bercak sup yang sebelumnya mangkok sup itu telah dipindahkan oleh Kiba di meja samping Naruto berbaring. Kemudian Naruto menatap Shion dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau hanya bisa mengagetkan saja, Shion. Ada apa?" kini Naruto mulai membersihkan celana yang tadi terkena sup dengan tangannya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kiba mulai ikut-ikutan memarahi Shion.

Mendapat pertanyaan yang memang dia inginkan dari tadi, Shion mulai mengambil kursi yang terdapat di dekat sofa ruangan itu.

"Tadi aku ke toilet, 'kan?" tanya Shion yang tak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

Kiba dan Naruto bertatap pandang dan kemudian menghadap ke Shion dengan alis yang dinaikan sebelah.

"Lalu?!" tanya penasaran kedua lelaki itu.

Shion mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai cerita tak jelasnya lagi. "Lalu, aku menuju keruangan dokter yang merawatmu dan aku bertanya, 'Apakah Naruto bisa rawat jalan saja, dok?' dan aku hanya mendapat bentakan dari dokter keriput itu." raut wajah Shion berubah menjadi murung setelah menceritakan kejadian itu.

Bagaimana tidak murung jika kejadian itu terus teringat di dalam kepalanya saja. Bagaikan bulan yang selalu mengelilingi bumi saja. Di sangat pusing mengingat kejadian itu. Coba saja dia bisa memutar waktu, pasti dia akan memutar waktu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi dan tak akan pernah ada pemikiran untuk keruangan dokter keriput itu. Tapi sayang, nasi sudah jadi bubur dan tak bisa lagi menjadi beras. Sayang sungguh sayang.

Naruto yang melihat Shion bercerita tanpa ada jeda panjang hanya memasang wajah bodohnya. Bagaimana dengan Kiba? Sama saja, Kiba juga memasang wajah bodohnya.

Sekejap setelah Shion berhenti bercerita, ruangan itu terdengar seperti tak ada suara yang mau singah di ruangan itu. Seperti di tempat pemakan yang jauh dari keributan Ibu Kota dan keributan yang selalu menyapa gendang telinga penduduk disana.

Namun tiba-tiba ada suara decitan pintu yang sangat kecil suaranya, namun masih dapat terdengar dan menyadar tiga insan manusia berbeda gender yang sedang diam tak bersuara itu.

Shion mulai menaruh pandangan di belakang tubuhnya yang terdapat pintu masuk ruangan Naruto dirawat. Sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto masih memasang wajah bodohnya. Namun kali ini tidak kearah shion, melainkan kearah pintu di belakang tubuh seksi Shion.

Pintu putih itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka dan menampilkan tangan putih mulus bagaikan sebuah awan cantik tanpa cacat yang sedang membawa keranjang buah-buahan... Tunggu...

Keranjang buah-buahan? Berati orang itu ingin membesuk. Dan siapa lagi yang mengetahui tentag kejadian ini selain Shion dan Kiba?

Pintu itu terus terbuka dan saat ini tengah menampilkan mahkota seseorang itu dari balik pintu putih ruangan itu. Dan itu pula yang menyebabkan ketiga insan manusia berbeda gender terus berfikir siapakah sekarang yang ada dibalik pintu putih itu.

Tak lama, harum perfume yang khas menyentuh indera penciuman mereka bertiga.

Mata Naruto terbelalak setelah menghirup mewangian seseorang yang ada di balik pintu itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya yang menyebabkan bunyi decitan yang menyadarkan Kiba.

Kiba pun merasa heran dengan tingkah salah satu kawannya ini. "Ada apa, Na-...!"

Suara Kiba tercekik saat melihat Naruto secara kasar menarik saluran yang menghubungkan tangan Naruto dengan botol infuse dan sekantong darah segar yang mengakibatkan darah itu jatuh ke lantai secara percuma. Dan parahnya lagi, Kiba jatuh pingsan dan membuat ruangan yang awalnya tenang menjaadi gaduh.

Dan akibat suara itu pula seseorang yang ada di balik pintu itu segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar seakan ingin tau apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan yang ingin dia masuki itu.

Dan kejadian yang aneh terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?!"

Seperti mimpi namun bukan mimpi. Seperti khayalan namun terkesan indah. Seperti bayangan namun terlihata cerah didepan mata. Suatu hal yang tak akan jadi nyata, tak akan ada keajaiban dan tak akan ada harapan kini pun hanya sebuah ungkapan kosong yang memenuhi pikiran yang kini telah terisi kembali berkat hadirnya suatau mukjizat dan doa yang terkabulkan.

Namun, apakah dia masih dia? Apakah dia masih dia? Dan, apa dia adalah Hinata?

Pertanyaan aneh itu mengisi ruangan yang hampa tanpa ada yang sanggup mengisi termasuk kenangan indah bersama Hinata itu sendiri.

"Eh?!"

Tiba-tiba wanita yang di panggil 'Hinata' oleh Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung dibalik daun pintu yang kini telah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan paras ayu seseorang yang ada dibaliknya.

"Hinata?! Apakah itu kau?!"

Suara yang penuh rindu itu kembali menggema dalam kerongkongan Naruto. Memenuhi udara di dalam pita suara yang kini tengah kembali bersuara indah terdengar di telinga.

"Eh?! Ma-maaf, sa-saya sa-salah ru-ruangan. Pe-permisi!"

Selesai ucapan itu, selesai pula wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu putih.

Naruto ingin mengerjarnya namun dalam hati terdalam dia ingin bertanya dengan Shion yang saat ini tengah menutup mulut manisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia?!"

Shion hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan gelengan kepala. Hanya dapat respon seperti itu, langsung saja Naruto berlari keluar ruangan itu dan mengejar wanita yang mirip dengan kekasihnya saat lalu.

"Hinata. Tunggu aku!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara lantang dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun luka luar dan dalam masih terbuka sangat lebar.

Wanita yang di panggil Naruto merasa terkejut dan langsung lari secepatnya walah tak secepat Naruto. Dan jangan lupa langkah lari yang di ambilnya sangatlah pendek.

"Bu-bukan. A-aku bu-bukan Hi-Hinata. Kyaaa?!"

Mereka berdua berlarian di lorong tanpa perduli dengan satu orang pun disana. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang -arwah- yang sedang melihat mereka berdua.

"Dia mirip." Ucap salah satu arwah lelaki dengan mahkota pirang -Menma-.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak tau dia siapa." Ucapa arwah yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut.

Menma pun tersenyum melihat Hinata. "Ya, kurasa kita harus pergi." Tangan Hinata mulai di tarik lembut oleh Menma. Namun ditahan oleh tangan Hinata yang sedang bebas.

Menaikan satu alisnya yang bertanda membuat bingung Menma. "Ada apa?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah Menma. "Kau kenal gadis itu?" Hinata menunjuk kearah Shion yang mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mulut menma langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat Shion yang kini bertambah cantik. "Shi-Shi-Shion!"

Dan saat itu pula Shion menghadap kearah Menma. Dan tanpa disangka oleh Menma, payudara Shion kini terlihat besar sekali. Namun sayang, kenikmatan itu hilang setelah seorang lelaki muncul di belakang Shion, memeluk Shion dari belakang dan mencium bibir Shion.

"Sudah ayo kita pergi."

Hinata yang menyadari keadaan Menma mulai badmood, akhirnya memegang tangan Menma dan mengajaknya dia pergi.

"Kau memang sangat inisiatif."

Menma tersenyum lembut dan sekejap kemudian mereka telah pergi meninggalkan tempat dingin itu.

...

Aku hanya ingin dicintai didalam dirimu, tidak lebih. Menemani untuk sepanjang umurmu memang aku tak bisa. Namun untuk mengisi hatimu, aku akan terus berusaha. Aku mencintaimu.

...

Tamat.

A/N

Author yang sederhana kembali lagi membawa fic tragedy NaruHina. Padahal sih ini fic untuk memperingati #NHTD, gara-gara gak selesai tepat waktu ya jadinya gak bisa ikut event itu, huhuhuhuhh. Tapi tak apa, asalkan fic ini sudah menyentuh ffn saya juga sudah bahagia, hahahahahh. Oh ya, kabar para reader pasti baik bukan? Dan satu lagi, kelihatannya fic my heart bakalan discontinue, hue.. hue... Kehabisan ide sih. Dan kata terakhir saya dalam A/N kali ini adalah sampai jumpa kembali

_**Terima Kasih**_

_**Rubianto**_


End file.
